Heroverse (series)
Heroverse is a crossover Alternate Universe. It stems from to both Black Tears and Kingdom of Paraphilia, through the meddling of the Traveler. The story follows the daily adventures of a handful of superhumans and their struggles against each other, and the looming threat of a malevolent government organization called "the Project." History and Purpose "What superpower would X have" is a standard prompt-question. Heroverse started as a thought-experiment, starting with Boz and Kolya, and quickly spread to develop its own story. The intention was to explore the interactions of the characters, and how their backgrounds and personalities would change with the added boon of unwanted superpowers, either in their lives or in people around them. The crossover element tests the personalities of unrelated characters as they interact in a world that neither of them controls. Themes of bigotry, racism and governmental control are all reflected in the overarching plots of the characters, all of whom are foreign to the US-based setting. In addition to standard superhero staples, such as the responsibility of those with power and the ease of its abuse, Heroverse also explores the cost of such power, with most of the superhumans suffering as a result of their abilities. Every choice has a consequence, every gift a price. How they adapt to this new world is an exploration of their respective personalities, and how those personalities change in this hostile environment. Setting The Past The phenomenon began in the early 80s, when the existence of superior or "super" humans started to come to light. Large parts of Europe were revealed to have a superhuman population, with abilities ranging from entirely useless to world-destroyingly dangerous. The highest concentration of superpowered people came from Eastern Europe, with Ukraine, Russia and Poland having the largest number of superhumans per capita. Europe responded to this seeming threat with registration laws, which required those with superpowers to demonstrate them before a government agency and, if necessary, enter into public service as part of a military force, or otherwise be taken into custody. It was for this reason that many of these superhumans chose to conceal their roots, and emigrate to the West. Interest in superhumans rose and fell as those with gifts learned to conceal them. A select few, fleeing from oppression, lashed out at their new home, weaponizing their gifts for their own benefits. No force that could be mustered could match them, and so the time came for someone to stand up. Powered people donned masks and cloaks and rose from the dark to combat the evil of the world, no matter its cause. These were the first superheroes. These vigilantes were met with varied levels of appreciation and distress, their advanced abilities seemingly placing them above the law, even as they enforced it. They garnered both media and government attention, with certain agencies taking interest in studying the origins of their power. Others still sought to instill normal people with powers of their own. It was a goal that cost many lives, and never succeeded. The Present The jewel of the West, Gate City stands at the edge of the world, a center of international trade, commerce, and technological advancement--but beneath its shining surface lies an equally dark underworld. Crime families battle silently over ownership of the streets, and downtown, slumlords and brothel owners hold politicians by their purse strings. Corruption is rampant, every corner decorated with half a dozen vices. But in its Golden Age, Gate City was at the center of the superhuman world, and today that glimmer remains in the form of a single benevolent guardian. By day, "Nikki Sheridan" is a newspaper columnist, working from the relative safety of his downtown apartment. His neighbors know him as English, or so they assume by the fluctuating accent he speaks with--and that is about all they know. He certainly isn't Russian--as Russians are unwelcome--and his name certainly isn't Kolya Shcherbarkov. Knowing so little about their neighbor, few would suspect that the quiet writer spends his nights as Silver Shield, a vigilante known for inserting himself into dangerous situations. A black and silver streak flashing through the night sky, Silver Shield is a sign of hope to the downtrodden people of Gate City--and a shadow everyone else fears crossing beneath. Being the only superhero in a metropolis is a full-time job, especially when one of the local villains is your cracked older brother. Between finding mundane things to write about and hurling gangsters off of piers, Kolya has his hands full. But as his focus turns further from being Nikki and more to being SS, his already busy life finds an all-new presence asserting itself--to both of his selves. Summary Polar Twins Arc The story centers around Kolya as he struggles with his dual-existence as both reporter Nikki Sheridan, and the hero "Silver Shield." Early on, his main issue is a problematic work/life ratio (or at least a work/superwork ratio); his days spent on his job, his nights on fighting crime and cleaning up. He faces daily reminders that he is not welcome in Gate City, whether for being a superhuman or an immigrant. He soldiers on anyway, largely for lack of a choice. His powers were meant to be used for good, and so he intends to use them, even if it kills him. And it may, if he keeps falling asleep while flying. Meanwhile, across the city, another superhuman faces similar problems. Known only as Beau by day, Boz is caught in a downward spiral of power abuse and self-destructive behavior. He spends his nights as Rebellion, raising Hell in the city, and his days regretting it. Long-term abuse of his powers has left him an adrenaline junkie, and the lack thereof finds him wracked with hellish withdrawals, forcing him again to overindulge in an endless loop of terrible decisions. In an effort to distract himself from his bad habits and poor choices, Beau unintentionally charms his way into a job at Bianco Rosso, the local fancy den of ill repute--and right into the life of his owner, and the boy's crime lord brother. Time and again, the twins find themselves reunited under the worst circumstances. Silver Shield responds to a report of superhuman activity, only to come face-to-face with Rebellion. Still angered by their falling out, Rebellion promptly launches an assault against his brother, who is left with no choice but to put him down. The battle ends in a stalemate, one that forces Rebellion to flee, in order to prevent arrest. In exiting, he loses control of his powers, overturning several police cars and nearly killing a handful of first responders. Last-minute improvisation by SS limits the injuries to minimal, but the city council is not pleased. It is made clear via the police chief that they believe he let Rebellion escape. His failure to capture him makes him responsible for the aftermath. A compromised and beleaguered SS questions his reasons for choosing such a thankless life--seconds before a bullet rips through the side of his helmet. It doesn't make a sound. It is in this way that SS comes face to face with SILENCE, a Powered bounty hunter dispatched to remove him from the picture. With the surprise help of Rebellion, Silver Shield manages to evade him, but the question remains: who would send a hitman after a superhero? Project Titan Arc (To be Added) See Also * List of Characters in Heroverse * List of Plotlines in Heroverse Category:Heroverse Category:Multiverse